Alagdirnin
by Glorfindel
Summary: Ein Besuch in Ithilien. Einer. Zwei. Viele... immer wieder. Erotischer Einakter.


Alagdir-nin  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte an den Figuren gehören Tolkien, seinen Erben und New Line Cinema. Ich benutze die Figuren als Metaphern, um Dinge zu beschreiben, die meiner Realität entsprechen. Die Handlung ist nicht erfunden, sondern von mir erlebt.  
  
Ich verdiene keinerlei Geld mit meinen Geschichten und werde dies auch in Zukunft nicht anstreben. Sie dienen alleine meiner BeLUSTigung sowie derer, die sie lesen, und sie sind literarisch eh zu vergessen. Abfall meines Lebens, in schöne Phrasen verpackt, verrauschende Träume, schwindende Tatsachen, dennoch goldglänzend und zu schade, um vergessen zu sein.  
  
  
  
Author: Glorfindel Rating: R Pairing/Warning/Summary: Legolas/Aragorn; Slash; POV Legolas  
  
Art imitates life... life imitates art.  
  
Für meinen Alagdir-nin. Und den wundervollen Nachmittag heute (5.1.2003). Allein dir gewidmet, und deiner Arwen....................  
  
Post-RotK. Folgt in kleinem Detail den Anhängen des Buches "Der Herr der Ringe".  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
  
  
Meine goldenen Haare fließen über das schwarze Kissen, du beugst dich über mich.  
  
Dein Atem geht schnell, ich lächle, bin gebadet in deinen Essenzen.  
  
Du hast dich verausgabt mit mir, in mir, auf mir, und allein das bringt dir die Befriedigung, die du wirklich benötigst.  
  
Gleich gehst du wieder, zu ihr, schleichst dich zurück nach Minas Tirith, und irgendwas wirst du ihr erzählen, wo du warst, welchen Geschäften du nachgegangen bist, welch überaus wichtige Personen du getroffen hast. Und mit viel Glück riecht sie mich nicht, sieht kein verräterisches langes goldenes Haar an dir, merkt nicht, dass du irgendwie zufriedener aussiehst als sonst.  
  
Ja, geh nur, Alagdir-nin. Ich halte dich nicht auf, denn ich weiß, du kommst zurück zu mir.  
  
Jetzt, in dem Augenblick, wo du mich ansiehst, weißt du das auch.  
  
Du hast gesagt, ich sehe unschuldig aus... das ist es, was du willst... das Gefühl zu haben, einen von uns zu verderben. Einer reichte dir nicht, nicht wahr? Elessar....... Um der Wahrheit die Ehre zu geben - mit ihr tust du das nicht, was du mit mir tust.  
  
Sie ist eine Frau.  
  
Du brauchst anderes... und das holst du dir bei mir.  
  
Unschuldig soll ich sein...?  
  
Wälze dich in der Vorstellung, Alagdir-nin.  
  
Es gibt nichts, was ich mehr begehre, als dass du tust, was du tun willst. Ich brauche dir nicht zu sagen, was ich möchte - du tust es einfach. Und du tust es mit derartiger Wucht, mit derartiger Gier, dass es mich in jeglicher Hinsicht wunschlos zurücklässt.  
  
Dieser Hunger, mit dem du zu mir kommst... ich alleine stille ihn.  
  
Dieser Durst nach diesem allen... ich alleine tränke dich.  
  
Und die Bilder in deinem Kopf, die du nicht loswirst... wenn du mit ihr zusammen bist, wenn sie weich und warm in deinen Armen liegt... dann siehst du mich - wie ich lächle, wie ich aussehe, wenn du es geschafft hast, mich in den Himmel zu heben - wie ich die Lippen öffne, deinem Bild von Unschuld zu entsprechen, die du schänden kannst...  
  
Ich bin das für dich... was du willst.  
  
Unerreichbar, unschuldig, unantastbar.  
  
Und du derjenige, der dies alles bricht - mich erreicht, mich befleckt, mich antastet...  
  
zu meiner größten Ekstase.  
  
Was du für dich tust, tust du für mich - und ich bin das Gift, ohne das du nicht leben möchtest.  
  
Ich habe dich in meiner Hand - weil ich mich in deine Hand begebe. Weil ich das tue, was du möchtest, das ich tue, was ich möchte.  
  
Dir zu Willen sein... wie du es liebst, wenn ich zu dir aufsehe...  
  
ich sehe auf zu dir und weiß, dass du zu mir aufsiehst. Ich alleine gebe dir, was du wirklich brauchst und willst. Du bist Wachs in meinen Händen, und ich bin so gerne dein Spielzeug - wenn du mir mit spielst, mein Freund, dann weißt du, was du wirklich willst.  
  
Deine Lippen küssen die meinen.  
  
Der Kuss wechselt, es ist nun eine Invasion, die ich begrüße... weiß ich doch, welch Tentakeln ich nach dir ausstrecke, welche Fäden ich spinne, an denen ich dich immer wieder hierher hole... fort von ihr, her zu mir. Du nimmst weite Reise auf dich, um zu mir zu gelangen, du erfindest gutklingende Lügen, vor dir selbst und auch vor ihr. Und wenn du gehst, weißt du im gleichen Moment, dass du wiederkehrst.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ithilien ist der blühende Garten Gondors. 


End file.
